One Day Of Insanity
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: SEQUEL TO 24 DAYS OF AN AUTOBOT CHRISTMAS. As the title says. STICKY SMUT!


**One Day of Insanity**

**Well, physical therapy sucks like hell. Anyways, I'M BACK! With your sequel! I'm still gonna include my OCs, but the originals are still the main part of the story. Hmm, having not doing this for so long, I made yet another list. I swear to God it's so hard to remember them all! Still, enough with my rant. Enjoy!**

**Recap: All the bots got busy and had a boatload of kids.**

**IronhideXRatchet: Lightsteel, Sunburst, Stardust**

**MegatronXOptimus Prime: Bluestriker, Silverflame'**

**SideswipeXJolt: Stingray, Sabre**

**SunstreakerXMirage: Sunsparkle**

**JazzXProwl: Siren**

_**Couples**_

_**BumblebeeXBluestreak: Yellowjacket**_

_**SilverrflameXStardust**_

_**SunburstXSunsparkle**_

_**SabreXStingray**_

_**BluestrikerXLightsteel**_

_**YellowjacketXSiren**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

To ever say a peaceful day in Diego Garcia would end you in an asylum, in a straight jacket. But for once, it was. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the ocean gently swelled and receded from the land. All was quiet. You could walk through the barracks, and you wouldn't hear a sound. By experience, soldiers sleep well. At least, the human soldiers. And now we draw away from the peaceful humans, because there is no way in HELL that the Transformers could ever be this quiet.

About 100 miles inland, there was a fairly large clearing. The surrounding trees looked haggard, cut up, and beaten. Like some had taken an energon sword or fusion cannon to them (hint, hint). Inside the said clearing, there was a gigantic metal structure. Industrial steel was shipped in to build living quarters for the bots, ensuring their welfare. Inside said quarters, is where the fun starts…

"HOLY SLAG DON'T KILL ME!"

Hm. Running for your life seems like a good way to start your morning. Thinking sarcastically to himself, Bluestriker was indeed, running for his life. The 30 foot robot was surprisingly agile, dodging small objects in his way, and the missile shells being hurtled at his blue helm. He made an unmechly squeal as one was shot between his legs. He managed to turn his helm at his attackers to yell

"Don't shoot there, I need those for Lightsteel!"

Said attacker rolled their optics, and proceeded to fire. Making some more unmanly noises, Bluestriker looked desperately for a hiding spot. Ok, he didn't mean to color Stardust and Sunsparkle hot pink (ok, maybe not…evil grin) but he didn't deserve to be shot at for that! Second of all, Ratchet would take his trusty wrench and beat his helm in some more. While deciding his own fate, he managed to spot a door from the corner of his optic. He wildly dodged the missiles, wrenched the door open, and leaped inside. He sighed a deep breath of relief when he heard the two raging femmes leave, finally giving up on their chase. Bluestriker was about to leave, and attempt to live another day, when he heard a sound.

He quietly moved towards the sound, keeping his audios open. Scenarios quickly ran through his processor, automatically going to the worst case. He popped out a small cannon, prepared to fight. Until he heard the sound again. A light, breathy moan, followed by a low grunt. 'The hell?' Bluestriker thought. He slowly moved around the corner, to meet an erotic sight.

Optimus was on his knees, his legs spread wide apart. Chest heaving, and face flushed, he breathed harshly. Meanwhile, Megatron looked like he was enjoying himself, his spike buried deep in his mate's valve. Big gray servos were on broad red hips, gripping tightly. His back flush to Megatron chest, Optimus had his arms around his lover's neck, pulling the tyrant down for a heated kiss. Glossae flashing, Megatron delved into his smaller lover's mouth. Moaning loudly, Optimus merely melted into the bigger frame. Thrusting all the while, Megatron could feel the cables tightening, his mate ready to overload. He thrusted once more, and bit the Autobot's shoulder, cumming into the tight valve. He groaned in content, and happened to look up. His satisfied smirk fell right off his faceplates as he saw his son. Said son had a mix of awe, disgust, and 'oh my god I just watched my parents have sex' expression on his face. Bluestriker recovered quickly, and shook his helm to get the disturbing memory out of his processor.

As father and son awkwardly stared at each other, Optimus gained enough of his senses to look up as well. He stared, no expression, and simply stated:

"Well, this was how you were created too." With a slight smirk in tow, Optimus rose to his peds, his valve still dripping transfluid and lubricant down his thighs. His servos immediately went to his stomach, now swollen with another sparkling on the way. Bluestriker smiled, and made his way over to his mother. He lifted a servo, and rubbed his mother's tummy, feeling his future sibling roll and kick. His smile broadened when his father came up behind him, his much larger servo joining his on the heavily pregnant Optimus.

After a few joors of simply basking in the family feeling, they regained some logic, and separated. Optimus busied himself with cleaning his legs with a rag, Megatron helping. All together, they left the small room, and made their way down to the Rec Room.

Upon entering, Bluestriker was tackled and sat upon. Dizzy from the blow, he blearily attempted to refocus his optics to see who was sitting on him. Suddenly that perfect ray of light came through the broad window, and landed on the mech sitting on Bluestriker. Through his now refocused optics, Bluestriker saw his beautiful mate his helm surrounded in a halo of light. He smiled, sat up, cupped his mates face in his servos, and said

"Hello, Angel."

The femmes made an aww sound at the romance, watching as Lightsteel smiled and kissed his lover. Meanwhile Sunburst, Silverflame, Stingray, Sabre, Siren, and Yellowjacket wolf whistled, laughing at the overly lovey-dovey mechs. Sitting in their respective seats, the young bots lounged with their lovers. Silverflame lay stretched out of the couch; Stardust nestled comfortably on his lap. Sunsparkle sat in an armchair, Sunburst standing behind her, his forearms resting on the back of the chair. On the other end on Silverflame's couch, Stingray sat there, Sabre on the floor between his legs. Siren was happily chasing Yellowjacket around in a game of tag.

Optimus smiled, looking at his family. He counted everyone as his family. He loved them all with his spark. He turned around to see all the other parents coming, the couples hand in hand. For Ratchet, it was a little more than hand in hand, it was more like Ironhide carrying him. He happened to be heavily pregnant again, no thanks to you Ironhide! He groaned as he was set back on his peds, his weight being thrown everywhere. His tummy, filled yet again with triplets, was the cause of his unbalance.

"I swear to Primus, I'm gonna cut off your spike Ironhide!"

"I love you too, Ratch."

And everyone knew that they were alright. They'll live to see another day. Although the kids now had a plan to hide Ratchet's wrench for the safety of them and their resident Weapons Specialist…

**Yay! Done! Ok, you know the drill, read, review. THAN YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING! Tell me if I should continue… **


End file.
